<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Why are you doing this?!" "I need you to know we're not so different!" by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142403">"Why are you doing this?!" "I need you to know we're not so different!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity'>HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What would you die for? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's begging him to tell her now. Not with her body, but with her eyes, with her mind. She's screaming at him - To <em>tell her the truth</em>, because if they aren't, if they <em>are</em>, then <em>WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!</em><br/><strong>She needs to know.</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/The Master</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What would you die for? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Why are you doing this?!" "I need you to know we're not so different!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Why are you doing this?!" </em></p>
<p>Why was it <em>always</em> death?</p>
<p>Why was it <em>always</em> destruction?</p>
<p><strong>He needs to know</strong>.</p>
<p>"<em>I need you to know"</em></p>
<p><em>I </em>need to know.</p>
<p>"<em>we're not so different!"</em></p>
<p><em>Are </em>we different?</p>
<p><em>Are </em>we the same?</p>
<p>(She ignores the voice in her head, the one that says, <em>A</em><em>nd if we aren't? What then?</em> )</p>
<p>She's begging him to tell her now. Not with her body, but with her eyes, with her <em>mind</em>. She's <em>screaming </em>at him - To <em>tell her the truth</em>, because if they aren't, if they <em>are,</em> then <em>WHAT DOES IT MEAN</em>?!</p>
<p><strong>She needs to know</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>